Come Here And Let Me Do Your Make-Up (Kurttany One-Shot)
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: Short Kurttany One-Shot. Brittany brings her make-up over to Kurt's house on one of their weekly sleepovers and convinces Kurt to let her give him a makeover.


**Just a short Kurttany Friendship one shot. Brittany and Kurt are having a sleepover, and Brittany manages to convince Kurt to try putting some of her make-up on.**

 _ **Disclaimer: For some unknown, sick and twisted reason, in this universe I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. I'm sure that I own the show in a different universe though, so I just have to figure out how to get to that one...**_

 _ **I also know like, nothing about make-up because I don't wear it, ever, lol...so sorry if I mess stuff up.**_

"I like your pajamas." Brittany said, complementing Kurt's new ' _I'm A Unicorn!'_ pajamas that he'd just recently got.

Kurt giggled, "why, thanks Brit, I like yours too." He gestured at her matching top, and the two started giggling hysterically for no apparent reason.

"So," Kurt said after they'd kinda composed themselves, "what do you bring for today's sleepover adventure, hm?" He practically bounced over to Brittany's overnight bag and opened it up carefully in case there were any valuable breakable items hidden somewhere inside. There lay an assortment of hair tools, a curling iron, a hair brush and a comb and even some hairspray (Kurt didn't know Brittany used hairspray) and then, underneath all of that was a small brown box with a golden unicorn engraved on the front. Kurt quickly lifted it out and placed it on the floor next to him.

"What's in here Brit?" He asked, putting her hair essentials away.

"Oh nothing." Brittany hopped over to him and sat beside him, pulling the box into her lap, "just make-up."

"Why'd you bring make-up?"

Brittany looked at him, something that could be mistaken as an evil gleam evident in her eyes. It suddenly clicked for Kurt, who was on his feet in seconds and retreating to the far corner of his bedroom.

"Nope, no, _no freaking way_ Brittany!"

Brittany pouted, "But Ku-urt! I'll make you look beautiful!"

Kurt scoffed, "as if I'm not beautiful already." He flicked his hair as sassily as he could manage for effect and practically _sashayed_ over to his bed, "and I am equally fabulous!"

"Ya see Kurt, this is why everybody knows you're a unicorn, you do stuff like that!" Brittany told him, "now, grab your chair so I can make you over...I'm sure we can find your old box of Broadway wigs..."

Kurt reluctantly pulled his chair away from his vanity and sat it in front of the bed, he was a little surprised when Brittany plonked herself down in it and gestured for him to sit at the edge of his bed, but he didn't complain.

"If you get make-up on my comforter I will kill you." He warned as Brittany opened the box and neatly layed out all of the tools she would be working with. She was buzzing with excitement, she'd never made-over a person before (other than herself) Santana said she didn't trust her and neither did any of the other Glee girls. She grabbed some basic black eyeliner and ordered Kurt to look up at the ceiling, he obliged and she got to work carefully, not smudging any of it. She then moved onto eye shadow, picking a dark shade of red for Kurt after she remembered him telling her that Finn once said that red was his color. She commanded him to close his eyes and he obeyed, she carefully allowed the tips of the make-up brush to sprinkle some color onto Kurt's closed eyelids. She added some faint blusher next, not really bothering with any proper skin make-up because, really, Kurt's face was perfect already and he didn't need make-up to make it look any better. That and they had slightly different skin tones so the make-up would look weird due to his pale complexion.

Lastly came some basic red lipstick that had a slight gloss to it, it made Kurt's lips look red and shiny and downright _kissable_ , if Kurt wasn't gay Brittany probably would've asked him to make out.

"All done!" She sighed, putting the used make-up back in the box and leaving it shut on Kurt's bed. Kurt immediately got up and walked over to his vanity, glimpsing in the mirror at his new reflection.

"Wow..I look..." He trailed off, not able to explain.

"Pretty?" Brittany supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, this isn't going to become a regular thing though, Brittany."

"But I didn't even add mascara this time!"

"Okay, maybe we can do it every now and then."

Brittany grinned, "Yay! Now let's show your dad!"

"Wait Brittany what-" But Brittany was pushing him up the stairs and into the sitting room (where Burt sat holding a cup of coffee and reading the scores of last night's game from the newspaper) before he could object or even finish his sentence.

"Mr. Hummel, say hello to your new daughter! Kurtsie!"

Kurt gave her a look, "Kurtsie, really?"

Brittany glared back at him, "it was the best I could come up with in such a short amount of time!"

"No-one was rushing you." He muttered.

"Oh, hey kiddo, whatcha-" Burt froze as he took in Kurt's new look, his son was wearing make-up after all, and that was a shock for any parent to see. "Wow, Kurt, I didn't know that we needed to have this conversation."

Kurt looked mortified, "what conversation?! There is no conversation currently needed dad...we'll talk tomorrow, me and Brittany are going back to my room!"

"Well if you insist." Burt muttered, turning his attention back to the paper and the cup of coffee that he had nearly dropped when he'd seen Kurt.

"Okay, if we ever do that again, it stays between us? Okay!" Kurt said, bursting into fits of laughter as soon as he'd finished shoving Brittany back through his bedroom door and down the basement steps, "while that was hilarious, I'm probably going to have to suffer through another one of his awkward father-and-son talks, complete with pamphlets that I'm pretty sure he stole from Miss. Pillsbury's office."

"Oh well, it shows he cares." Brittany giggled, "but I promise."

Kurt extended his right hand, pointing his pinky out at her. "Pinky promise?" He said in a small child-like voice.

Brittany nodded and repeated what he said in a tone similar to his own, "pinky promise."

Their pinkies hooked.

"Great, now I'm tired and ready for bed." Kurt flopped down on his bed, his head face down on the pillow.

"Wait Kurt your make-up- er, never mind."

He lifted his head up, his face still looking okay, if not a little smudged. He glanced down at his pillow and groaned at the make-up stains littering it.

"Damn it! This is my favorite pillow case as well!"

Brittany couldn't help but burst into another fit of laughter.


End file.
